Beautiful Day
by Contessa Sophie
Summary: HPDM ..... secuela de I'll BE , espero que les gusten conoceran a los hijos que manejare en Harry y Draco... besos


Hola …. Como ya sabemos Harry Potter no es mio, por que is lo seria jejej no existiria Ginny

Bueno la canción tampoco es mia… es de U2… jejej espero que les guste

Besotes

Juliett

Beautiful day

Grandioso, si así debería describir el día en que llegaron sus tres retoños al mundo, algo que ni él se pudo imaginar cuando los pusieron en sus brazos.

Flash black

Un catorce de febrero, el sol con todo su esplendor y con toda su maravillosa calidez, le dio los buenos días al momento en que se encontraba en el jardín de la mansión.

Se sentía también estar fuera en un día tan bonito y tranquilo. Su Harry le había dado los buenos días de la forma más especial, que para una persona en su estado pudiera haber, con _el desayuno en la cama_, la mejor forma de empezar el día, claro después del sexo matutino obligatorio.

Mientras miraba cual hermoso era el jardín, pequeños golpecitos en su estomago le hicieron recordar, lo feliz que era estar embarazado. Si embarazado, ni el mismo se lo creía, la mejor noticia de todas, y lo más importante es que la comparte con su amado Harry.

Quien lo crearía, el Draco Malfoy casado con Harry Potter, después de dos años como pareja, y hace exactamente un año como esposos. Ellos creyeron que la vida no podía haber sino mas perfecta. Enlazados por la eternidad con el ser que aman, y con todos los impedimentos fuera, eran la pareja más feliz del momento. Creyeron que con solo estar el uno con el otro era suficiente.

Pero hace nueve meses su vida dio un repentino cambio, si la vida les dio un regalo de su amor. Un embarazo. Cuando se enteraron tuvieron que lanzarle un _Enervante_ a Harry dado que al conocer la noticia se desmayo. Pero lo primero que hizo al despertar fue besar a su rubio favorito y futuro padre de sus hijos.

_The heart is a bloom  
Shoots up through the stony ground  
There's no room  
No space to rent in this town  
_

Es así como después de nueve mesas estaba. Embarazado, gordo, débil, pero muy contento. Y Harry ni se diga, la persona más feliz del mundo. Lo consentía a radiar, lo cuidaba y lo mimaba, hacia todo lo que el pidiese. Le bajaría la luna si fuera necesario, y eso lo sabia él, Draco, sabia que habia hecho a Harry el hombre más feliz del mundo entero.

_You're out of luck  
And the reason that you had to care  
The traffic is stuck  
And you're not moving anywhere_

Sonrió al recordar eso. Como lo trataba su Harry, el ser que lo amaba sobre todas las cosas. Su amor y su cariño no se comparaban con nada, hacia que Draco se sintiera el hombre más feliz del mundo, y si se podría del universo entero.

Estuvo recordado eso, cuando una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos. Era Hermione. Si ella siempre ayudándole con su embarazo.

-Buenos días Draco, como te sientes- le dijo Hermione, y le acerco una bandeja con té.

-Buenos días a ti también Hermione … me siento bien pero lo que mas deseo es que estos pequeños salgan ya – y con una sonrisa en los labios se toco el gran bulto del vientre, el cual no dejaba de dar patadas, como si quisiera comunicarse con él.

- Ya sabes Draco, ellos sabrán que día llegar... no te desesperes- dijo Hermione.

- Si pero lo que quiero es poder verlos quiero saber como serán los dos… - Hermione sonrió y retuvo una pequeña carcajada – algo sabrá- pensó Draco.

- Si Draco como serán los _dos_ varones…..- dijo entre pequeñas risas.

Después de eso se pusieron a tomar el té dado que sabia que Harry no llegaría, por que estaba en una misión de los aurores. Todavía la maldad en el mundo mágico no cesaba y si la querían debían esforzarse el máximo para alcanzarla.

_You thought you'd found a friend  
To take you out of this place  
Someone you could lend a hand  
In return for grace  
_

Pero de repente sintió algo parecido a una contracción y no podía ocultar el dolor dado que esta era muy fuerte. Tuvo miedo, por que no sabía a que se debía, pero algo en su interior le dijo que ya era la hora de que sus primogénitos salieran al mundo.

- Hermione creo que estos bebés ya quieren que los conozcan… llama a Harry debe estar en la Central y avísale….. Y por lo que mas quieras llévame al hospital – dijo un desesperado Draco, al notar que las contracciones eran mas frecuentes.

- Ahí Draco, ya es hora…. Harry esta en la central… oh demonios- dijo ella preocupada, por que sabia que solo un milagro podría ayudarle en estos momentos.

Y llego, en la puerta del jardín se encontraba Blaise, el mejor amigo de Draco.

- Hola Draco, Hermione. Como están…..- dijo este el entrar… y la primera escena que vio fue a su amigo agarrándose fuertemente el vientre y a una Hermione desesperada.

- Blaise por favor ayúdanos… Draco esta a punto de tener a los bebés y Harry esta en la central…. Por favor lleva a Draco al hospital yo iré por Harry… él debe saber esto rápido...- dijo Hermione mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

- Esta bien, lo llevare pero por que parece que las contracciones son más frecuentes…. – dijo este.

Y Draco, en esos momentos no podía hablar, lo único que pudo decir antes de trasportarse con Blaise al hospital mágico, fue la indicación para Blaise de donde estaba sus cosas. Por que después de decir esa simple orden se dedico a maldecir la genealogía Potter.

_It's a beautiful day  
Sky falls, you feel like  
It's a beautiful day  
Don't let it get away  
_

A muchos kilómetros de ahí Harry Potter, estaba en su oficina de la central de aurores trabajando sobre un expediente de unos mortífagos que acababa de atrapar. Pero su trabajo fue interrumpido por su amigo Ron.

- Eh Harry, tengo hambre crees que no podríamos acabar mañana… me duelen los pies y la cadera… créeme, llevar a un bebé es muy pesado- dijo este llevándose una rosquilla a l aboca y acariciando su pequeña panza donde supuestamente estaba el enorme bebé.

- Mira Ron – le dijo Harry- estoy terminando este trabajo y ya estoy en lo ultimo… y no te quejes que Draco a aguantado muy bien su embarazo y el lleva a _dos_ bebés ya de nueve meses… y tú apenas tienes cuatro meses y tienes a uno… te quejas por menos, creo que Draco te gana… te vas a dejar ganar por él… - dijo Harry confiado, que después de su discurso Ron se iría a su oficina a trabajar en lo que le faltaba del trabajo.

Y fue lo que paso, ya que después de lanzarle una mirada de resentimiento, Harry escucho, como una puerta a pocos metros de ahí se cerraba y se daba por terminada la discusión.

_You're on the road  
But you've got no destination  
You're in the mud  
In the maze of her imagination_

Harry también quería irse, quería ver a su Draco y besarlo. Quería abrazarlo y decirle lo mucho que lo amaba. Tal y como lo hacia todos los días. Sabia que la llegada de sus hijos estaría cerca y que su esposo ya estaba desesperado por tenerlos. Y además era San Valentín, él quería pasarlo con su amor.

_You love this town  
Even if that doesn't ring true  
You've been all over  
And it's been all over you_

It's a beautiful day  
Don't let it get away  
It's a beautiful day  


Pero de repente un ruido desesperado en su puerta lo saco de sus pensamientos. Dejo que pasara, él no esperaba a nadie, así que debía ser su amigo tratándolo de convencer de nuevo de que se fueran a casa.

- Harry …que bueno que te encuentro…- era Hermione- debes ir rápido al hospital Draco esta a punto de dar a luz ….. acaba de romper la fuente… debes ir…. ¿Harry escuchaste?... ¿Harry?- pero al ver en su escritorio voy a un Harry perplejo y fuera de la realidad.

Claro a Harry había recibido toda la información de golpe así que asimilarla, le iba a costar un poco de trabajo. Su cerebro procesaba solo palabras sin relacionar pero para él había mucha información en ellas. Draco. Hospital. Bebés. Peor de repente reacciono.

- Herms … Draco esta en el hospital- la aludida asintió- va a tener a los bebés en este momento…- otra afirmación – mis hijos van a nacer en este momento …- Hermione ya no sabia como hacerle reaccionar.

- Si Harry, Draco esta en estos momentos en el hospital con Blaise y esta a punto de dar a luz…- le respondió ella.

Pero cuando Harry iba a contestar algo, una cabeza pelirroja sale de la nada y dice:

-Alguien dijo Blaise…- era Ron

- Si Ron… él esta en estos momentos con Draco en el hospital…Draco va a dar a luz…- Hermione ya desesperada.- Harry escuchaste lo que acabo de decir…

- ….. – Harry todavía no entendía que hacia ahí si debía estar con Draco para el nacimiento de su bebé.- Herms me podrías decir por que seguimos aquí si ya deberíamos estar en el hospital…

- Es lo que he tratado de decirte Harry pero no me ponías caso… vamónos Draco te necesita…- dijo Hermione dirigiéndose a al puerta.

En el hospital, draco había gritado a todas las personas que estaban en el área de partos, que cuando llegara Harry se lo hicieran saber… nadie sabia para que necesitaba con urgencia al moreno…hasta que Blaise se atrevió a decir.

-Draco me podrías decir por que llevas gritando como media hora el nombre de Harry… ya viene para acá espérate…- dijo con toda la paciencia del mundo este Blaise

- ¿Cómo que para que lo quiero? Lo quiero para gritarle que todo esto es su culpa y que no volveré a acostarme con él en lo que me queda de vida y que el próximo bebé lo tendrá él- dijo Draco, haciendo que enfermeras y medí magos del hospital que estaban cerca de él quedaran sorprendidos por la calma que se tomo al decir eso.

_Touch me  
Take me to that other place  
Teach me  
I know I'm not a hopeless case_

Lo único que pudo hacer Blaise en esos momentos fue sacudir la cabeza negativamente y reírse por las babosadas de su amigo. Pero de repente Harry entro a la habitación buscando a Draco como desesperado y al haberlo encontrado. Se acerco a Draco y lo beso. Y como respuesta a su beso recibió un fuerte empujón de Draco.

- Él próximo bebé lo tendrás tú ni loco lo tendré yo….- Draco empezó a descargar su ira contra Harry- nunca más volveré a acostarme contigo… nunca- tomándole la mano cuando sintió otra contracción

-Hay – Grito Harry por que el dolor del apretón era insoportable y no podía mas con el –Draco cálmate ... Eso no le hará bien a los bebés…

- Calmarme- le contesto Draco- calmarme yo… haber cálmate tú después de que te enteres que una cosa del tamaño de una quaffel pasara por una abertura del tamaño de una snitch….. ahhhhh – otra contracción.

Después de ese desplante de amor, Blaise, Ron y Hermione se salieron del área de partas al área de espera, donde después de dos horas, varios gritos amortiguados, y un grito de Draco que de seguro fue escuchado en todo el edificio y que hacia que toda la genealogía de Harry quedara machacada a solo cenizas con un – Potter… te aseguro que nunca jamás volveré a acostarme contigo… todos los Potter son iguales… te engatusan y te usan para salvar su apellido… ya veras Potter… no me vuelvas a tocar en tu vida… ahhhh - y luego la gran disculpa – no Harry no te vallas no podré sin ti a mi lado….quédate Harry, amor… no puedo sin ti…- Blaise , Ron y Hermione negaron con la cabeza entre risas; la enfermera les dijo que podían pasar.

_See the world in green and blue  
See China right in front of you  
See the canyons broken by cloud  
See the tuna fleets clearing the sea out  
_

Una ves dentro del cuarto encontraron una escena muy Hermosa. A Harry con sus hijos, su cara lo decía todo. No había sentimiento que la representara y que la describirá. Pero algo estaba mal en el cuarto no había dos bebés, había tres. Y para ser mas exactos, dos varones y una hermosa niña.

_See the Bedouin fires at night  
See the oil fields at first light  
And see the bird with a leaf in her mouth  
After the flood all the colors came out  
_

Cuando iban a preguntar, por que habia tres bebés Harry les dijo.

-Son tres …. Son tres…. Tres bebes….- cuando se dan cuenta de la cara de Draco, no sabían como describirlo estaba mas feliz de lo que nunca estuvo, todos sabían que el siempre habia querido una niña, y ahora al tenia – tres… tengo tres hijos

- Así Harry, amor tres… tres maravillosos hijos- le dijo Draco

_It was a beautiful day  
Don't let it get away  
Beautiful day_

Con eso Harry agarra al mayor de sus hijos y lo sostiene en brazos y pasa lo más maravilloso que le puede pasar a un padre. La pequeña manita de su hijo, le agarra el dedo que en esos momentos estaba tocándolo con cariño.

_  
Touch me  
Take me to that other place  
Reach me  
I know I'm not a hopeless case_

Y con un repentino movimiento se voltea a Draco, que lo ve con una expresión de amor inimaginable, y le dice.

- Ves, amor por fin somos la familia que queríamos ser estamos completos y lo mas importante… estamos juntos – Dijo Draco con lagrimas en los ojos y sus otros dos hijos en los brazos, durmiendo placidamente- te amo Harry.

- No yo te amo Draco, por darme este San Valentín el mejor regalos que nadie podría darme y que te agradeceré toda mi vida…- se acerco a Draco y lo beso

_What you don't have you don't need it now  
What you don't know you can feel it somehow  
What you don't have you don't need it now  
Don't need it now  
Was a beautiful day_

Después de esa preciosa fotografía, de Draco y Harry con los nuevos miembros de la familia. Sus amigos se acercaron y felicitaron a la nueva pareja de padres.

Fin flash back

Si se acuerda como si fuera sido ayer aunque ya habían pasado 18 años de eso, uno de los momentos más importantes de su vida y de la de Harry. Él lo amaba y se sabía amado, y ese sentimiento no iba a cambiar. Se acordó de ese día el cual nunca iba a olvidar y recordaría toda su vida.

Vio una fotografía de hace unos meses donde estaba su familia. Su Harry, ya en su cara se veía el paso del tiempo, pero para el siempre iba a estar guapo. Sus hijos, Máximo, el mayor, tan parecido a su Harry pero con unos ojos grises que daban a entender que su mirada estaba en él. William, su hijo predilecto, un malfoy hasta el pelo, excepto por lo ojos, tenia los ojos de Harry. Y por ultimo su más grande tesoro, Hero, la pequeña Hero, su única hija y cual belleza no se sabía explicar por que era la perfecta mezcla de ambos.

Su familia, nunca la cambiaria. Siempre quiso una familia así y no pudo desear mejor. Sonrió, sabiendo que nada en el mundo se los iba a quitar y nada en el mundo se los arrebataría, excepto por la muerte misma.

Jejeje muy melosa ia lo se

Bueno agradecimientos…..

Yeire.- gracias por se mi beta preciosa … ya sabes para lo que se te ocurra….

Anheresu .- aaaa muñeca lo vamosa hacer ia sabes el fic es parte para ti jeje por ayudarme con lo niños jejeje aaaa ia sabes debemos empesar con la de nosotras en las dos siii muñeca vamos a hacer vamos a hacer sensación jejejjejeje ia sabes cualquier cosa ai toy preciosa jejeje y no me vuelvas a mandar a aragon a la torre jejej la proxima habisame si no los mandas a marte

Bueno saludos jejej los quiero

Nos vemos pronto

Besotes

Sophie


End file.
